Duel of the WarGreymon
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Hiro Masaki (En:) Seth Walther |directed by=(Ja:) Takao Yoshizawa |chief animation director=Masahiro Naoi |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) February 25, 2001 (En:) May 5, 2001 |continuity= }} While the DigiDestined begin a thorough investigation into Oikawa, BlackWarGreymon appears in the real world, still on a destructive quest to find the meaning of his existence. Synopsis The Digidestined meet up with Ken's father to obtain information about the mysterious Oikawa who worked at the same company as him but went missing shortly before the kidnapping occured. Although it is believable to them that he is just a normal human, the kids are unable to figure out how the man has control over Arukenimon and Mummymon's actions. Meanwhile, the villains have escaped to Mt.Fuji and broke into an uninhabited cabin. The trio planned to lay low until the news regarding the kidnapping and Digimon incident go down before resuming their plan once the Dark Flowers are in full bloom. One of the kidnapped children began to show such trait with him becoming more intelligent yet secretly condesencing toward his porents With no lead to go, the Digidestined consults with TK's mother, who agrees to use her position as a reporter to obtain the information about the kidnapped children. With the address of the children from Mrs.Takaishi, the six of them formulates a plan to watch over their action, whether or not there is anything unusual. TK, Cody, and their Digimon spies on Noriko, noticing her increasingly malevolent behavior such as her cruelty toward animals, not unlike Ken once showed. At the same time, Davis' group try to get the children's parents to cooperate with them, but is unsuccessful. Back at the cabin, while Mummymon is preparing the dinner, Oikawa has Arukenimon putting the chains on the car's tires due to the constant snowing. During this time, she notices a strange shooting star heading toward Mt.Fuji, which is actually BlackWarGreymon who is now in the Real World. At TK's house, Yolei comes to conclusion that as they're incapable of removing the Dark Spore from the children's body, their only plan for now is to wait for Oikawa to reapproach the children and capture him during that time. They decide to ask the older Digidestined to join them and widen the monitoring area. However, Kari recieves an email from Tai, telling her to meet up with him at the Digital World, forcing the group to continue the plan without her and Gatomon for the time being. Around this time, BlackWarGreymon reveals himself and confronts Oikawa and the two Digimon. As the Digidestined and their partners continue to watch over the children, Agumon and Gabumon inform Tai and Kari about the Digital World's dire situation. Because Azulongmon gave the power from his Digicore to allow them to Digivolve to Ultimate Level and unlock ImperialDramon, the defense of the Digital World has weakened. Moreover. BlackWarGreymon's corruption nature greatly expanded and slowly turning the world into lifeless wasteland. Azulongmon gave Agumon some power to reach Mega Level and combat against BlackWarGreymon, but there is not enough for Gabumon to become MetalGarurumon. Noticing the distorting image of Mt.Fuji, they realize that the BlackWarGreymon had left for the Real World and quickly follow him with Gabumon staying behind. At Mt.Fuji, BlackWarGreymon demands an answer from the now transformed Arukenimon and Mummymon about how he has came to be which Arukenimon sarcastically replies that he was created from her hairs. BlackWarGreymon retorts that she may be right, but who was the one who created her and Mummymon. Oikawa then reveals that the two were created from his DNA, and so BlackWarGreymon, causing the latter to understand that why he was unable to find his own life purpose at the Digital World: he and the two Digimon are byproduct of the Real World, which shocks both Arukenimon and Mummymon. BlackWarGreymon continues that, however, something in Oikawa belongs to neither world and must be eliminated, greatly angers the latter. BlackWarGreymon is stopped by Tai's group, with Agumon Warp Digivolving to WarGreymon and intervenes him before the former attacks Oikawa. As WarGreymon and Tai tries to reason with him, Oikawa and his minions takes a chance and escapes. Seeing this, Kari quickly has Gatomon Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon and chases after them, battling against Mummymon as Arukenimon(who has now returned to her human form) drives the car and avoids the cat Digimon's attacks. WarGreymon continues to try reasoning with BlackWarGreymon, but BlackWarGreymon doesn't listen and attacks with his Terra Destroyer, but WarGreymon defends using his Brave Shield. WarGreymon then states to BlackWarGreymon that instead of committing to a meaningless fight, they should've been friends instead. BlackWarGreymon however, retorts that friendship is weakness, and suffering is his way of life. He continues that as this world has no need for two WarGreymon, one of them will have to perish. Meanwhile, Kari is joined by Yolei and TK in the chase, as they informs her that Davis and Ken are cutting off the traffic while Cody and Digmon are preventing the Self Defense Force from being involved. As the three of them are getting closer, Oikawa decides to take the wheel and has Arukenimon joins Mummymon in the battle and wards off the Digidestined. They succeed, but is almost stopped by Paildramon, only able to escape due to one of BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer attacks, blocking Paildramon's vision. Seeing that BlackWarGreymon's attacks are getting closer to the base and residental area, Davis has Paildramon aid WarGreymon in intercepting him, while Kari's group continue to chase after Oikawa. Just as BlackWarGreymon is about to finish WarGreymon off, Paildramon Digivolves to Imperialdramon and to Fighter Mode, seizes BlackWarGreymon, and takes him above the clouds, allowing WarGreymon to recover and catch up to them there as there will be no casualty. BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer, WarGreymon's Terra Force, and Imperialdramon's Positron Laser create a massive explosion in the sky. At the same time, Oikawa's group is forced to abandon the car and fled into the crowd of people. As the Digidestined's Digimon are unable to attack, Mummymon easily dispatches them, causing Kari's group to lose the trail and allowing them to escape. On the other side, the fight between WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, and Imperialdramon ended without casualty with WarGreymon and Imperialdramon as the victors, though BlackWarGreymon comments that Veemon, Wormon, and Agumon should've destroyed him as there is no purpose for him to live. The three disagree, as while life is full of struggle there is always a meaning. Life doesn't need to have any amazing event, because being with friends and people they love also bring that much happiness. Although understanding the three's words, BlackWarGreymon leaves to sort his own feelings but promises to become their friend when they meet again next time.. Featured characters (15) * (15) * (15) * (15) * (15) * (30) * (30) |c5= * (15) *'' '' (31) * (36) * (38) * (39) |c6= *' ' (9) *' ' (10) *'' '' (32) *'' '' (34) * (41) |c7= *' ' (24) * (33) * (42) * (43) |c8= * (35) * (36) * (40) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes BlackWarGreymon: "Why do you protect him?!" Tai: "Because without Oikawa, we'll never get the Dark Spores out of those kids! Don't you understand? They'll stay in there forever if we let you destroy him." BlackWarGreymon: "Then you should have stopped him... not attacked ME!!!" WarGreymon: "Don't even think about hurting Tai!" :—BlackWarGreymon and the others have conflicting ideas as the duel with WarGreymon begins. WarGreymon: "I don't understand you! Why do you have to fight when we can be friends?" BlackWarGreymon: "Friendship is weakness. Fighting. Struggle. That is my life." WarGreymon: "But it doesn't have to be that way." BlackWarGreymon: "Enough! There is no need for two WarGreymons in this world. Either you go, or I go." :—WarGreymon continues to reason, but BlackWarGreymon is done listening. BlackWarGreymon: "Unhand me, or feel my wrath!" WarGreymon: This is your last chance!" Imperialdramon (Stingmon's voice): "Why is he so eager to fight?" Imperialdramon (ExVeemon's voice): "I don't know, but if we fight here, at least no one will be hurt." BlackWarGreymon: "So be it: Terra Destroyer!" WarGreymon: "Terra Force!" Imperialdramon: "Positron Laser!" :—Three of the most powerful Digimon unleash their attacks in a devastating showdown. "If all you've got in your life is lemons, make lemon pie! Hey, I'm hungry!" :—'Agumons stomach overrides his brain yet again. Other notes de:Kleine Genies